


Канцелярка

by fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues)



Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [11]
Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020
Summary: Куда идут Негодяи, когда у них заканчивается канцелярка?
Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Канцелярка

Джесси был, в определённом смысле, виртуозом. Когда он хотел быть внушающим уважение или опасность, он внушал, когда хотел быть милым и ненастораживающим даже прожжённую суперзлодейскую паранойю, он был мил. И впечатление за собой всегда оставлял смешанное, с искусством прирождённого мошенника.  
Именно поэтому, если его вдруг удавалось поймать, ни за какие столы присесть его не пускали и старались сразу протащить в камеру, не давая распускать руки и открывать рот. Не то чтобы это особо помогало.

— Да не, не может быть, — бормотал Джон. Он на своём недолгом веку патрульного всякого повидал конечно, но вот такое в первый раз.  
— Как это вообще возможно из такой позы? — не менее удивлённо задался вопросом проходивший мимо офицер Рейз.  
— Немного таланта и ловкость. А, ещё сноровка, — весело прощебетали у них над ухом.  
Паранойя копов оказалась ещё более ненадёжной, чем у суперзлодеев, и на взорвавшуюся бомбочку с проклятыми злоебучими мерзкими розовыми блёстками они отреагировать не успели. Только имели возможность лицезреть её последствия в виде трикстерского исчезновения и украденных со стола скрепок и стикеров. И записки на их месте: «очень нужно было, у нас закончились».  
— Ебанный Трикстер, — вздохнул офицел Рейз, опуская полный невыносимой печали взгляд в изгаженное бомбой кофе.  
— Хорошо бы, — ответил ему Джон, закрывая вкладку с очередной фотографией с очередного негодяйского ограбления.


End file.
